


There Are Easier Ways

by gnarf



Series: Game of Drarry 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Forced Proximity, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, charms class, gameofdrarry2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Harry couldn't believe his own incompetence right now. How could he fuck things up this horribly just by getting distracted by Malfoy?





	There Are Easier Ways

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for gameofdrarry2018.
> 
> Thank you for the lovely beta Chris <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I wrote for my second prompt :)  
> _______________________________
> 
> Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake Dating - Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531
> 
> Title: There Are Easier Ways  
> Author: gnarf  
> Rating: teen and up  
> Positon: Charms Corridor

Harry couldn't believe his own incompetence right now. How could he fuck things up this horribly just by getting distracted by Malfoy?

_ “He did what?!?” _

“I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but it seems like Mr. Potter accidentally bound you two together. It's a fully established bond, we can't do anything but wait till it wears off. You have to stay close to each other until it does,” Professor Flitwick said with a concerned voice.

Harry felt pulled out of his seat when Malfoy fled the room and he couldn't help but follow him.

Running after the general direction of the pull, Harry slowly got out of breath; seemingly being too far from each other drained his energy, and it did it fast.

After rounding another corner Harry felt himself slam against the wall and suddenly he stared into furious grey eyes.

“You stupid little — a bond!? There are easier ways to ask someone out than to bind them to you!” Malfoy hissed.

“I wasn't going to ask you out, Malfoy!”

“Then what? Staring at my arse from afar till we leave here? Losing the plot in class even more often because you drift off while looking at me? Don't believe I haven't noticed!”

“Well, I didn't ask because you obviously hate me! And I also haven't planned to bind us together!” Harry countered, heat filling his cheeks.

“I don't hate you, you dumbass! But I'm definitely not going to change my behaviour just because a nitwit fancies me without doing anything about it! I have a reputation to lose!”

Harry blinked, surprised. Did Malfoy really just—

“Wait, does that mean you want me to ask you out?” he asked.

“Well, it's a bit late for that now!” Malfoy testified. “You had to go all in and bind us together, we're stuck like this for at least a week! We're moving into my room, just so you know. I have customised linen on my bed and won't sleep anywhere near your cheap stuff. And now you can make up for this by kissing me already before I really follow the urge to punch you!”

Wondering how he always managed to get himself into trouble, Harry leaned in and pressed their lips together. Letting out a small content sigh he decided that this wasn't really as bad as he had feared after all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
